Love for Mother
by Genbenlicious
Summary: Fugaku adalah orang yang mengenal Minako bahkan sebelum ia mengenal Kushiro di dalam kehidupannya. Dan tentu dia orang yang bisa membuat gadis itu merasa tenang bukan?/"Aku bukan perempuan biasa Fugaku, aku seorang Hokage..."/"Tidak apa-apa, hanya untuk kali ini..."/Pair : FugaFem!Mina, HiashiFem!Mina, 4thKazekageFem!Mina, Past!Male!KushiFem!Mina; NaruSasu. DLDR
1. Chapter 1

A/N :

Nfu…

Lagi iseng bikin ffic lain daripada yang lain XD #gajugasih# biasanya kan Cuma Fem!Sasu atau Fem!Naru. Nah gimana kalau me bikin ffic dengan pairing FugaFem!Mina, Hiashi!Fem!Mina, dan YondaimeKazekageFem!Mina? XD tapi nanti cuma ada satu pairing, dan pairing mayornya itu NaruSasu :3 dan yep, Shounen ai XD

.

Akan banyak perubahan yang tak biasa #plak pokoknya nanti lihat aja perbedaannya dimana :3 jadi, silahkan dibaca aja :D

BTW ini cuma iseng belaka, mau dilanjut atau ga terserah sama reviewer yang setuju atau ga XD yang ga suka genben ataupun shounen ai, jangan baca :3

**Don't like? Don't read it ^_^**

.

**Love for Mother**

**Rated **: T

**Genre : **Romance/Family

**Main Pairing : **Past!Fem!MinaMale!Kushi | FugaFem!Mina | HiashiFem!Mina | YondaimeKazekageFem!Mina || Pairing akhir? Terserah pembaca, tapi Fem!MinaMale!Kushi ga mungkin lagi XD

**Major Pairing : **NaruSasu, Slight!NaruxAll (Seme!Naru)

**Warning : **Gender Switch, Twisted Story Line, Shounen Ai & Gender Switch Pairing (Just For Fem!Mina)

**Note : **Male!Kushi : Uzumaki Kushiro (Shiro) | Fem!Mina : Namikaze Minako.

**Naruto © Masashi Kisihimoto**

.

"Kenapa…?"

Gadis berambut pirang panjang yang diikat satu ke belakang itu tampak menatap pemuda berambut merah yang ada di depannya, yang menahan tusukan cakar Kyuubi yang mengarah pada seorang bayi di depannya. Gadis itu—sang Yondaime Hokage, Hokage sekaligus Kage pertama berjenis kelamin perempuan—baru saja melahirkan anaknya saat suaminya diculik dan Kyuubi dikeluarkan dari tubuhnya.

Tubuhnya sudah lemah saat itu karena dampak melahirkan, namun ia mencoba untuk tetap menyelamatkan suami dan juga desanya. Membawa anak laki-laki yang baru saja lahir dan akan melakukan Shiki Fujin untuk mengunci chakra Kyuubi dalam tubuh anaknya.

Namun, yang terjadi adalah Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi yang melakukan itu menggantikannya, dengan alasan ia sudah terlalu tua untuk memimpin desanya dan lebih menyerahkan pada pemimpin yang lebih muda.

Berfikir kalau kehidupannya akan benar-benar lengkap dengan kehadiran suami dan anaknya, namun kenyataan berkata lain saat Kyuubi yang akan ia kunci dengan Hakke Fuin hampir membunuh anaknya, dan suaminya yang mengorbankan dirinya untuk menahan serangan itu dengan tubuhnya.

"Karena Naruto membutuhkan ibunya bukan? Dan desa juga membutuhkanmu sebagai seorang Hokage…"

"Kau fikir mereka tidak membutuhkan ayah mereka dalam kehidupan mereka? Banyak hal… yang tidak bisa kulakukan tanpa kau," gadis itu mencoba mengusap air mata yang keluar begitu saja dari mata sapphirenya, "lagipula kau adalah pemimpin dari seorang Hokage. Kalau memang kau bilang desa membutuhkanku sebagai pemimpin, maka aku yang merupakan pemimpin desa membutuhkanmu yang merupakan pemimpinku…"

"Kau bisa melakukannya Minako, kau adalah wanita kuat yang kucintai bukan? Dan lagi, kalau kau yang tewas saat itu, banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan oleh seorang ibu namun tidak seorang ayah," pria berambut merah itu hanya tertawa lemah dan mengusap air mata yang keluar dari kedua mata gadis itu, "aku tidak apa-apa… maaf aku harus meninggalkanmu dengan Naruto sendirian."

…

"Tidak apa-apa," ia tahu tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mengubah semua ini. Dengan nyawa suaminya yang sudah diambang batas, itu artinya Kyuubi juga tidak akan bertahan lama ditahan. Itu membahayakan desa dan juga anaknya.

"Aku mencintaimu kau tahu…?"

"Ya, dan aku juga seperti itu—" gadis itu hanya menghela nafas dan melukiskan fuin pada perut anaknya, "kuharap aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi…"

"Begitupun denganku…" perempuan itu hanya menghela nafas sebelum menyelesaikan fuinnya. Ia bahkan tidak sanggup melihat wajah pemuda di belakangnya untuk terakhir kalinya. Karena menurutnya itu benar-benar menyakitkan.

"Hakke Fuin…"

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Ia hanya kelelahan karena menggunakan banyak chakra setelah ia melahirkan. Hanya istirahat yang cukup dan ia bisa kembali pulih…"

Suara itu ia dengar dialam bawah sadarnya yang baru menuju ke alam sadarnya. Matanya mencoba untuk membuka, dan satu hal yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah langit-langit putih khas rumah sakit yang tampak polos. Menoleh pada asal suara tadi, melihat pemuda berambut perak dengan salah satu iryo nin.

"Kakashi…?"

"Minako-sensei! Jangan bergerak dulu," Kakashi mencoba menghentikan perempuan itu saat ia mencoba untuk bergerak. Membantunya untuk duduk, dan Iryo-nin mencoba untuk memeriksa keadaan perempuan itu, "bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa," memegangi kepalanya, ia tahu kalau suaminya tidak ada lagi mulai sekarang dan meninggalkannya bersama dengan—

"Dimana Naruto?!"

"Ia baik-baik saja," suara itu membuat Minako menoleh dan menemukan pria berambut hitam raven yang tampak menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil menyenderkan tubuh di dinding yang ada di belakangnya.

"Fugaku?"

"Fugaku-sama yang membawamu kemari bersama dengan anakmu Minako-sensei, kau memeluk Naruto tanpa sadar dan Fugaku-sama tidak bisa melepaskannya darimu," Minako hanya menghela nafas dan membaringkan tubuhnya lagi untuk menenangkan diri.

"Aku berterima kasih padamu kalau begitu Fugaku," Minako tersenyum pada mantan anggota genninnya sekaligus pemimpin klan Uchiha itu, sebelum ia menemukan Fugaku memalingkan wajahnya yang sebenarnya dimaksudkan untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Kalau Kyuubi terlepas dan menyerang desa, apakah—"

"Ya, begitu juga dengan Sandaime-sama yang menggunakan Shiki Fujin untuk mengunci dirinya dan sebagian chakra Kyuubi pada tubuh Naruto. Dan ya, Kyuubi dikeluarkan dari tubuh Shiro-kun dan ia tewas karena itu…"

…

"Maafkan aku Minako-sensei…"

"Tidak, kau tidak melakukan hal yang salah Kakashi… Dan Shiro-kun sudah mengatakan untuk tidak menyalahkan siapapun, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menjaga Naruto dari semua yang mengancamnya," Minako menatap serius dan menerawang ke depannya. Dan Kakashi tahu kalau seseorang benar-benar mengancam anak dari Yondaime Hokage, maka yang tersisa dari orang itu hanyalah sebuah nama.

Bahkan mungkin tidak akan ada seseorangpun yang akan berani untuk menanyakan siapa orang itu…

.

"Kau tidak perlu untuk melakukannya Kakashi."

"Aku memaksa sensei, aku adalah pengawal pribadimu kau tahu," Kakashi menutup matanya dan berjalan mengikuti Minako. Hanya butuh waktu 2 hari dan juga dibantu pengaliran chakra membuat Minako bisa kembali sembuh walaupun belum bisa melihat anak-anaknya, "lagipula aku tidak ingin ada yang terluka saat kau menemui anggota council itu…"

"Nah, aku memang sedang lemah, tetapi bukan berarti aku tidak bisa melawan mereka kau tahu?"

'_Yang kumaksud adalah orang-orang council yang bisa saja kau bunuh Minako-sensei…'_ Kakashi menatap Minako yang berjalan memasuki ruangan rapat dimana semua orang yang tampak sudah siap disana menunggu kehadirannya. Dan saat ia hadir, semua mata langsung tertuju padanya.

"Maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu lama, keadaanku masih belum fit dan para Iryo-nin tidak memperbolehkanku untuk begitu saja pergi," Minako berjalan kearah kursi yang memang disiapkan untuk Hokage, "jadi, apa yang harus kudengarkan dari kalian semua?"

"Kami ingin mengetahui apa tindakan selanjutnya yang akan kau lakukan sebagai seorang Hokage terhadap monster itu…"

Hening yang menyesakkan itu yang didapatkan oleh Kakashi saat salah satu anggota council tanpa basa basi mengatakan hal itu. Buruk, ini benar-benar akan menjadi hal yang buruk.

"Maaf, bisa lebih spesifik lagi Hotaru-sama? Aku tidak mengerti siapa yang kau sebut sebagai monster…"

"Bayi yang kau pakai untuk menahan Kyuubi sementara waktu, siapa lagi?" Minako masih memberikan senyumannya sebelum sosoknya menghilang dan muncul di depan orang yang mengatakan anaknya itu monster.

"Apakah tidak kejam mengatakan anak yang kulahirkan itu sebagai seorang monster Hotaru-sama? Aku yang melahirkannya, dan kau ingin mengatakan kalau Naruto adalah monster?" semua orang yang berada disana tampak terkejut mendengarkannya. Mereka bahkan baru mengetahui Hokage perempuan pertama yang dimiliki oleh Konoha hamil dan baru saja melahirkan.

"Tidak ada yang bisa meyakinkan kalau mereka tidak dikendalikan oleh Kyuubi! Bahkan Kushiro Uzumaki sekalipun pernah hampir kehilangan kendali, kita harus bertindak lebih cepat satu langkah daripada monster i—"

DHUAG!

Dan seorang anggota council perlu dibawa ke rumah sakit seperti yang Kakashi khawatirkan. Minako tampak menggerakkan tangan kanannya yang baru saja menabrakkan rasengan pada tubuh anggota council itu.

"Kalau ada yang berani mengatakan anakku adalah monster, aku akan menjamin apa yang kulakukan lebih daripada serangan dari Kyuubi beberapa hari yang lalu," tatapan dingin dan tajam dari gadis itu cukup untuk membuat semua orang bungkam.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan pada anak itu?"

"Kufikir lebih baik mereka masuk ke dalam kelompok Ne yang kupimpin agar bisa menjadi shinobi yang kuat. Mereka bisa menjadi senjata yang berguna kelak," itu adalah rencana yang sama buruknya dengan membunuh Naruto. Dan tentu Minako tidak akan mengizinkan.

"Aku memilih untuk merawatnya seperti anak-anak pada umumnya." Minako menutup matanya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Seolah bisa membaca fikiran seseorang, Minako memberikan tatapan tajam pada salah satu anggota council yang masih akan berani memberikan pilihan untuk membunuh mereka.

…

"Aku setuju pada Minako-sama… Hokage-sama sudah mempelajari semua fuin dari klan Uzumaki dari Shiro, dan ia menjadi seorang Hokage bukan hanya satu hal bukan," Shikaku tampak menompang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan dan menatap bosan pada semua orang yang ada disana, "percayakan saja semuanya pada Yondaime-sama, aku yakin ia melakukan hal yang terbaik. Bagaimanapun ia mengorbankan darah dagingnya sendiri bukan karena alasan ataupun keberuntungan…"

"Aku juga setuju," kali ini ketua klan Hyuuga tampak dengan wajah stoicnya menutup mata dan menyilangkan tangannya, "tidaklah baik untuk memisahkan anak-anak dari ibunya bukan…"

Semuanya menatap dengan tatapan tidak percaya pada Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Apa?"

"Aku juga setuju, dan aku tidak perlu menunjukkan alasannya tidak seperti seseorang yang berpura-pura baik untuk mencari muka saja," Fuugaku tampak menutup matanya juga, dan Hiashi yang seolah tersindir tampak menatap tajam kearahnya, dan Kakashi yang berada diantara mereka berdua hanya _sweatdrop _melihatnya.

Sungguh, ia tahu kalau Hiashi ataupun Fugaku menaruh hati pada sang Hokage, bahkan saat Kushiro Uzumaki masih hidup dan meskipun sampai sekarang Hiashi masih memiliki istri.

"Baiklah, siapa lagi yang setuju dengan keputusanku?" Hampir semua orang mengangkat tangannya, terlebih para perempuan yang ada disana. Walaupun beberapa antara setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Danzou atau memendam keinginan untuk membunuh bayi itu.

"Kalau begitu tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi, Uzumaki Naruto akan hidup seperti shinobi lainnya."

"Uzumaki?" Inoichi melihat sahabat perempuannya itu yang tampak sudah berdiri, "kenapa kau tidak menggunakan nama Namikaze?"

"Walaupun aku adalah seorang Hokage, tetapi anakku tetap akan menggunakan nama ayahnya tentu saja. Apakah perlu alasan lainnya?" Minako menatap Inoichi sebelum menghilang begitu saja dari tempat itu menuju ke Rumah Sakit tempat anaknya berada bersama dengan Kakashi.

.

"Selamat sore Hokage-sama, apakah anda ingin melihat Naruto?"

Salah seorang perawat tampak tersenyum pada sang Hokage perempuan. Mengangguk, perawat itu membawa sang Hokage menuju ke salah satu ruangan dimana para bayi dikumpulkan setelah penyerangan itu. Tidak butuh berfikir saat itu untuk Minako menemukan letak anaknya itu.

"Naruto sangat mirip denganmu sensei, kalau kau adalah laki-laki aku jamin aku akan susah untuk membedakanmu jika anak ini tidak memiliki tanda lahir di pipinya," Kakashi yang memang sudah mengikuti Minako tampak muncul dan melihat bayi yang ada di depannya. Minato tertawa dan mengangguk yakin.

"Tetapi bentuk wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Shiro-kun bukan—" sang Hokage tampak terdiam saat melihat kemiripan itu, dan Kakashi bisa menangkap bagaimana tatapan sendu dari sang Hokage perempuan pertama itu, "ah sudahlah, tidak ada waktu untuk bersedih, Konoha dan juga anak-anakku membutuhkanku."

Minako menggendong Naruto yang tampak terbangun dan menatap ibunya. Tertawa saat bertemu pandang, Minako yang saat itu tampak sudah mengagumi anaknya yang benar-benar terlihat lucu tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

"Se—sensei, kau bisa membuat Naruto sesak nafas!"

"Anakku benar-benar lucu~!"

.

"Kyuubi menyerang desa Konoha?"

Di salah satu desa yang dikelilingi oleh pasir, tampak pria berambut auburn dengan mata berwarna hitam yang memakai pakaian berwarna biru tua dan syal berwarna putih menatap salah satu shinobinya. Sang Yondaime Kazekage mendapatkan laporan itu baru saja, dan ia tahu seharusnya Konoha memiliki Jinchuuriki yang mengunci Kyuubi agar tidak lepas.

"Bukankah Uzumaki Kushiro adalah Jinchuuriki Kyuubi? Bagaimana mungkin Kyuubi bisa lepas begitu saja?"

"Ada kabar mengatakan kalau Uchiha Madara ada di balik kejadian ini. Melepaskan Kyuubi dari tubuh Jinchuurikinya dan membuatnya tewas," sang shinobi masih berlutut hormat dan sang Kazekage hanya diam dan memikirkan sesuatu.

"Siapa Jinchuuriki Kyuubi yang terpilih? Kyuubi tidak lagi menyerang Konoha dan itu artinya ia sudah tersegel dalam tubuh seseorang bukan?"

…

"Yondaime Hokage menggunakan anak laki-lakinya untuk dikorbankan menjadi seorang Jinchuuriki Kyuubi," pria bergelar Kazekage itu membulatkan matanya saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh sang shinobi Sunagakure itu. Ia sendiri mengunci Shukaku didalam tubuh anak kandungnya, dan ia tidak menyangka kalau Yondaime Hokage, yang hanya ia temui beberapa kali itu akan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Beritahukan untuk merencanakan pertemuanku dengan Yondaime Hokage…"

"Hai!"

.

"Eh? Yondaime Kazekage?"

Minako menatap Shikaku yang merupakan tangan kanannya itu, membawakan kabar dari Kazekage. Shikaku mengangguk dan menggaruk kepalanya dengan gestur sangat malas dan menghela nafas. Minako bisa membayangkan apa yang diinginkan oleh sang Kazekage. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau sang Kazekage mengunci Shukaku dalam tubuh anaknya yang kini berusia 9 bulan itu.

"Baiklah, atur jadwalku Shikaku. Tetapi tidak memakai jam check up rutin Naruto, tidak juga istirahatku untuk bermain dengannya, dan jamku untuk memberikannya susu," Shikaku hanya sweatdrop mendengarnya dan wajahnya sedikit memerah karena kalimat terakhir dari Minako. Walau sesibuk apapun, Minako tetap tidak ingin mengorbankan waktu bersama dengan anaknya sepenting apapun itu.

Dan itu benar-benar membuatnya repot sebagai pengatur jadwalnya.

"Benar-benar… perempuan selalu menjadi makhluk yang merepotkan…"

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Shikaku?" Minako yang saat ini menggendong Naruto menoleh pada Shikaku yang menggeleng pelan sambil berjalan meninggalkan Minako disana sendirian bersama dengan Naruto dan—oh dan jangan lupa beberapa kertas laporan.

.

"Pukul 2 siang, Yondaime Kazekage-sama akan datang, aku sudah mengatur diluar jadwal yang kau sebutkan kemarin. Karena ini pertemuan tidak resmi, Kazekage-sama tidak menginginkan adanya penyambutan," Minato mengangguk saat beberapa hari kemudian sang Kazekage akan datang ke Konoha.

"Dan sebentar lagi adalah waktu anda untuk mengerjakan—" Shikaku tampak melirik pada Minako yang pada akhirnya malah tidak mendengarkan apa yang ia katakan saat menggendong dan bermain dengan Naruto. Ia tahu kalau ini adalah waktunya Minako bersama dengan Naruto, namun ia harus memberitahukan pertemuan itu pada sang Hokage.

"Aku akan kembali untuk mengantarkan laporanmu," Shikaku berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Dan Minako tentu saja tenggelam dalam dunianya bersama dengan anak satu-satunya itu selama beberapa saat.

"Hokage-sama," suara itu membuatnya menoleh dan menemukan Itachi yang berdiri di depannya yang menggendong seorang anak berambut raven. Anak berusia 4 tahun itu terlalu dewasa untuk anak seumurnya, namun pada akhirnya itu cukup membantu Minako karena ia bisa mempercayakan anaknya pada Itachi, "otou-sama menyuruhku untuk menjemput Naruto agar anda bisa menyelesaikan laporan anda dengan segera."

"Sudah saatnya? Benar-benar menyebalkan," Minako menunduk dan memberikan Naruto pada Itachi.

"Saya bisa tinggal disini kalau kau ingin bersama dengan Naruto Hokage-sama," Itachi tampak menatap Minako yang matanya berbinar mendengarkan tawaran itu. Dan itu sukses membuat Itachi sweatdrop melihatnya, "saya anggap itu adalah jawaban ya."

.

"Laporan misi lainnya sensei, aku tahu kalau kau tidak suka tetapi kertas ini tidak bekerja sendi—" Kakashi beberapa saat kemudian masuk dan akan memberikan setumpuk kertas laporan lagi saat ia melihat Minako yang tidak ada di kursinya namun tampak berada didekat Itachi yang tertidur di atas karpet bersama dengan dua bayi disekelilingnya.

Minako menyelimutinya tentu saja, dan menaruh telunjuknya didepan bibir mengisyaratkan Kakashi untuk tidak berisik.

"Fugaku terlalu keras dengan Itachi semenjak Mikoto meninggal karena melahirkan Sasuke. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana seorang Uchiha mendidik seorang anak, terlebih karena tidak ada Mikoto," Kakashi bisa melihat Minako yang tampak entah sadar atau tidak sudah dan sering bersikap seperti ibu untuk Itachi dan Sasuke, "bagaimanapun ia anak berusia 4 tahun dan bahkan tidak bersikap seperti anak seusianya."

"Fugaku-sama memang keras, tetapi itu karena Itachi adalah anak sulung yang akan menjadi pemimpin klan setelah Fugaku-sama Minako-sensei," Kakashi meletakkan laporan itu dan menatap Minako yang mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengerang.

"Tetapi Itachi pasti kesepian karena Mikoto sudah tidak ada bukan? Kenapa ia tidak mengurangi sedikit sifat kerasnya? Seharusnya ia tahu kalau Itachi kesepian," Minako mengusap kepala Itachi dan menatap wajah anak berusia 4 tahun itu.

"Maaf saja kalau aku terlalu keras dengannya," suara itu membuat Minako dan Kakashi menoleh dan menemukan Fugaku yang tampak berada disana bersama dengan Shikaku yang membawa laporan dan salah satu asisten yang membawakan sebuah teko teh dan beberapa gelas, "aku ingin membicarakan beberapa hal tentang Keimu Buntai…"

"Ahahaha, baiklah—" Minako sedikit tidak enak dengan apa yang ia katakan. Shikaku sebagai tangan kanannya berada disana dan tampak menemaninya sambil melihat jam untuk mengatur pertemuan dengan Kazekage. Beberapa pembicaraan singkat tampak terjadi diantara mereka berdua.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberikan laporannya di markas."

"Ah, tunggu Fugaku," Fugaku menoleh pada Minako saat gadis itu memanggilnya, "biarkan Itachi disini sampai ia bangun. Sepertinya ia sedikit lelah menjaga Sasuke."

Fugaku tampak terdiam dengan mata sedikit membulat sebelum pada akhirnya memalingkan wajahnya membelakangi Minako.

"Hn…"

"Dan, maaf kalau kau tidak nyaman dengan apa yang kau dengar tadi," Minako tertawa pelan dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Tentu fugaku tahu yang dikatakan adalah saat ia mengatakan bagaimana pendidikan dari Fugaku yang terlalu keras dengan Itachi, "kalau kau butuh bantuan untuk mengurus Sasuke dan juga Itachi kau bisa mengatakannya padaku!"

"Hn, akan kufikirkan…"

Fugaku kembali berbalik dan berjalan kearah luar, sebelum ia menoleh pada Itachi yang berada dalam posisi duduk dan menatap kearah Minako dan juga Fugaku dan hanya diam membuat mereka berdua bingung.

"Apakah Hokage-sama ingin membantu otou-sama?"

"Tentu," Minako membungkuk dan menatap Itachi yang menatapnya datar, "memang kau tahu apa yang bisa kubantu untuk ayahmu Itachi?"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau Minako-sama menjadi ibuku dan Sasuke?"

**To be Continue**


	2. Chapter 2

Waaah ternyata banyak yang suka ya ^.^ makasih sudah mau baca ffic ini dan review :D ini update-annya semoga bisa terhibur ^^. BTW ada yang mau nyumbang ide buat nama Kazegake Sunagakure? Karena ga ada nama asli di Canonnya.

.

Q&A

.

**Rocho **: Makasih :) ini sudah dilanjutkan.

**Aristy : **Thanks ^^ ntar dilihat dulu aja :D yang lebih suka yang mana ^^ tapi chap ini ada FugaFem!Mina tuh :3

**MORPH : **Thanks ^^ ini sudah :D

**Namikaze Sholkhan : **oke ^^

**Shinobu . millieur . 9 : **Makasih ^^

**Anis . ladyroseuchiha : **makasih ya :D chap ini Cuma FugaFem!Mina4thKazekage dulu :3

**Uchiha hani namikaze : **oke ^^

**Moku-Chan : **thanks ^^

**Hikaru Iruhamu : **Oke ^^

.

**Love for Mother**

**Rated : **T

**Genre** : Romance/Family

**Main Pairing **: Past!Fem!MinaMale!Kushi | FugaFem!Mina | HiashiFem!Mina | YondaimeKazekageFem!Mina || Pairing akhir? Terserah pembaca, tapi Fem!MinaMale!Kushi ga mungkin lagi XD

**Major Pairing :** NaruSasu, Slight!NaruxAll (Seme!Naru)

**Warning** : Gender Switch, Twisted Story Line, Shounen Ai & Gender Switch Pairing (Just For Fem!Mina)

Note : Male!Kushi : Uzumaki Kushiro (Shiro) | Fem!Mina : Namikaze Minako.

**Naruto © Masashi Kisihimoto**

"Eh?"

"Otou-san juga pasti setuju kalau Minako-sama menjadi ibu—" dan dengan segera Fugaku menutup mulut anaknya membuatnya sangat OOC. Menatap Minako yang tampak bingung hanya tersenyum dan memiringkan kepalanya Bingung dengan kelakuan sang kepala klan Uchiha itu.

"Jangan fikirkan apa yang ia katakan," walaupun bingung, ia hanya mengangguk tidak memaksa Fugaku maupun Itachi mengatakannya.

"Lagipula aku mengerti kok kenapa Itachi berkata seperti itu," Fugaku terlihat seolah tersedak saat mendengar perkataan gadis itu begitu juga dengan Kakashi dan Shikaku. Apakah Minako mengetahui kalau Fugaku menyukainya?

"Kau mengerti?"

"Tentu, aku mengerti kalau kau—"

"Maaf menganggu pembicaraan kalian," suara itu membuat Minako, Shikaku, Fugaku, dan Kakashi menoleh dan menemukan Hiashi yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan datar namun Shikaku dan Kakashi bisa melihat tatapan kesal dan marah yang ditujukannya pada Fugaku, "Kazekage-sama sudah datang dan ingin berbicara dengan Hokage-sama."

Minako menoleh dan menemukan Kazekage keempat itu tampak hanya diam di belakang Hiashi sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dengan segera Minako berdiri untuk menghampirinya dan berjabat tangan dengannya.

"Senang pada akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan anda Kazekage-sama," Kazekage mengangguk saja dan Minako tidak bisa tidak berfikir kenapa ia selalu dikelilingi oleh orang yang bersikap dingin seperti ini. Selain Shikaku dan Kakashi mereka semua pergi dan meninggalkan keempatnya, "jadi, apa yang bisa kubantu Kazekage-sama?"

"Aku mendengar kalau kau menjadikan anakmu sebagai seorang Jinchuuriki terlebih Kyuubi," dan benar apa yang difikirkan oleh Minako, pembicaraan yang menjerumus pada masalah Jinchuuriki yakni anaknya.

**.**

"Kenapa otou-sama tidak mengatakannya?"

Itachi menatap ayahnya yang entah kenapa pada akhirnya malah memutuskan untuk menemaninya menunggu sang Hokage dan Kazekage. Fugaku menoleh pada anaknya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Minako-sama, aku tahu otou-sama menyukainya bahkan saat Shiro-sama masih hidup," terkadang, walaupun Fugaku seeing membanggakan Itachi yang bersikap dewasa ia juga tidak jarang menjadi kewalahan seperti saat ini. Pengetahuannya yang sudah banyak malah membuat Itachi seolah bisa membaca perasaan orang lain dan membuat Fugaku tidak bisa berbohong padanya.

"Uzumaki Kushiro baru saja tewas, aku tidak mungkin melakukannya Itachi. Seharusnya kau juga bisa melihat kalau Hokage-sama hanya berpura-pura terlihat kuat," Itachi mengangguk namun masih menatap ayahnya, "ada apa lagi?"

"Bukanlah kalau memiliki seseorang untuk berbagi disaat seperti ini akan lebih mudah untuk melewatinya daripada harus sendiri?" Fugaku tidak bisa berkata tidak saat itu.

"Seorang shinobi harus mengatasinya sendiri Itachi. Ia tidak boleh mengandalkan seseorang dalam masalah pribadinya." Walaupun harga dirinya sebagai ketua klan Uchiha mengatakan seperti itu, namun kenyataannya sekarang ia memikirkan apa yang dikatakan oleh anaknya saat ini.

"Apakah karena itu otou-sama terlihat kesepian setelah okaa-san meninggal?"

**.**

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan mengenai itu Kazekage-sama?"

Minako menatap sang Kazekage yang tampak menatap gadis yang tetap berada pada raut wajah yang sama dengan sebelumnya seolah ia sudah biasa mendapatkan pertanyaan itu.

"Kau adalah orang yang paling menentang saat aku mengatakan untuk memutuskan mengunci Ichibi di dalam tubuh Gaara," tentu ia ingat. Ia tidak pernah semarah saat ia mengetahui tentang itu, dan ia sangat menentang keras. Ironis memang karena pada akhirnya ia terpaksa melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku terpaksa melakukannya Kazekage-sama, jika ada pilihan lain yang bisa kulakukan percayalah aku tidak akan mungkin melakukan itu," Sang Kazekage tampak bisa melihat tatapan sedih dari sang Hokage perempuan itu dengan jelas, "baik aku maupun Kushiro-kun, tidak pernah menyangka harus melakukan itu."

"Kau ragu... Apakah karena takut anakmu menjadi monster Hokage-sama?" Minako terdiam, ia tidak marah. Menjadi monster dan seorang monster adalah dua hal yang berbeda. Dan ia tidak bisa menyalahkan sang Kazekage karena memikirkan hal itu.

"Kau salah paham Kazekage-sama," Minako baru saja akan berbicara lagi saat pintu diketuk dan Samar terdengar suara tangis bayi. Tanpa melihat atau bertanya, Minako sudah tahu kalau bayi yang menangis itu adalah Naruto dan dengan segera ia berdiri membuka pintu itu untuk menemukan Fugaku yang menggendong Naruto dan ini membuatnya sedikit terkejut dan tertawa geli.

"Itachi mengurusi Sasuke yang juga menangis, jadi aku mengambil alih Naruto tetapi ia tidak berhenti menangis," Minako tersenyum, semua orang sudah diberitahu untuk memberikan Naruto pada Minako saat ia tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Toh, ia baru berusia kurang dari 1 bulan dan membutuhkan lebih banyak waktu bersama orang tuanya.

"Apakah tidak apa Kazekage-sama?"

"Tentu, sudah kukatakan ini pertemuan tidak resmi," Minako tersenyum dan mengangguk sebelum berjalan dan duduk dengan menggendong Naruto serta menenangkannya. Kazekage keempat itu melihat pada Naruto dengan lekat dan menelusuri setiap bagian wajahnya, "ia sangat mirip denganmu..."

"Kau orang kesekian yang mengatakan itu padaku," ia tertawa pelan, dan entah kenapa sang Kazekage tampak memalingkan wajahnya dan yang bersangkutan malah tidak menyadarinya, "mengenai menjadi monster, aku ingin bertanya satu hal Kazekage-sama... Menurutmu bagaimana caramu melihat seorang monster? Makhluk besar bertaring yang menghancurkan semua yang ada di sekitarnya? Tetapi menurutku bukan hanya itu pengertian dari seorang monster..."

...

"Segel yang ditanamkan pada Kushiro dari Uzumaki Mito bukanlah segel sembarangan yang bisa membuat Kyuubi lepas dari tubuh Jinchuuriki. Saat aku melahirkan Naruto, ada seseorang yang muncul dan menculiknya sebelum melepaskan segel yang ada di tubuhnya," Kakashi, Shikaku, dan Fugaku tampak hanya mendengarkan. Untuk kali pertama Minako menceritakan dengan lengkap apa yang terjadi malam itu. Meskipun mereka tidak tahu kenapa Minako bisa menceritakannya begitu saja pada Kazekage yang bahkan bisa dihitung berapa kali bertemu, "untuk menyelamatkan desa, awalnya aku Mencoba untuk menggunakan Shiki Fujin dan mengunci Kyuubi dalam tubuh Naruto."

Saat mengatakan itu, semua orang tampak terkejut karena yang mereka tahu adalah Sandaime yang menginginkan untuk melakukan Shiki Fujin dan begitu dekatnya gadis di depan mereka dengan kematian.

"Dan seperti yang kalian tahu, Sandaime-sama pada akhirnya menggantikanku dengan melakukan Shiki Fujin pada Kyuubi dan menguncinya pada Naruto. Shiro mungkin bisa saja selamat karena chakra Uzumaki, tetapi saat itu Kyuubi akan menusuk Naruto, dan pada akhirnya," Minako menghentikan perkataannya ketika suaranya terdengar gemetar, "yah, pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa melihatnya yang melindungi anak kami tanpa melakukan apapun. Aku Hokage yang gagal eh?"

...

"Sensei..."

"Sudahlah, kalau aku terus seperti ini toh Shiro tidak akan menyukainya," Minako tertawa dan menggaruk kepalanya, "satu hal yang harus anda ketahui adalah, walaupun Kyuubi ada di dalam dirinya, aku tidak pernah sama sekali menganggapnya monster. Ia adalah pahlawan, seorang yang mengurung Kyuubi agar tidak liar dan merusak semuanya."

"Bagaimana kau terus meyakinkan dirimu kalau ia tidak akan dikendalikan oleh Kyuubi?"

"Aku pernah bertemu dan berbicara dengan kedua Jinchuuriki Kyuubi sebelumnya, dan mereka mengatakan satu hal yang sama," Kazekage menatap bingung pada Minako, "berikan banyak cinta pada Jinchuuriki. Karena itu yang bisa membuat kekuatan itu tertahan dan tidak akan bisa keluar dan memgamuk begitu saja. Dan itu yang kulakukan pada Naruto."

...

"Kau harus mencoba untuk mencintai Gaara Kazekage-sama, bukan hanya seorang Jinchuuriki tetapi semua anak-anak membutuhkan itu," Minako tersenyum pada Kazekage dan membuat yang bersangkutan seolah tersentak akan sesuatu yang membuat wajahnya sedikit memerah dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Mungkin mudah untuk mengatakan itu kalau kau adalah perempuan, tetapi untuk laki-laki, susah untuk mengatakannya," Minako tertawa mendengar itu.

"Tidak, buktinya kukira yang paling sering menunjukkan sifat romantis kan?"

"Kau perempuan yang aneh Yondaime-sama," Kazekage hanya menghela nafas dan tersenyum. Minako hanya tersenyum dan tertawa pelan. Melihat itu, tampak ya Fugaku menyadari sesuatu yang langsung membuatnya menatap tajam Kazekage itu.

_'Ah, kejadian lagi...'_ Kakashi dan Shikaku tampak melihat pria penyandang gelar Kazekage itu dan Fugaku, menyadari kalau Fugaku tampaknya mendapatkan saingan lainnya. Setelah hal itu, mereka berdua tampak berbincang bersama-sama dan mungkin Minako sendiri bersyukur karena mungkin dengan ini hubungan Konoha dan Sunagakure akan menjadi lebih baik dengan ini.

**.**

"Kuharap setelah ini, hubungan Konoha dan Sunagakure bisa menjadi lebih baik Kazekage-sama," Minako menatap pada Kazekage yang sudah selesai melakukan pertemuan dengannya. Kazekage hanya mengangguk mendengar itu, "aku bisa mengantarkanmu ke mansion Hokage, tetapi maaf kalau tempat itu sepi karena hanya ada aku dan Naruto yang tinggal disana."

Memang setiap Kage yang datang akan selalu menginap di mansion Hokage yang ditempati oleh para Hokage. Tetapi, tentu biasanya ada Kushiro yang juga tinggal disana. Dan mendengar serta menyadari kalau saat ini hanya Minako yang ada disana, hanya perlu beberapa menit untuk terdiam.

"Kami juga memiliki tempat untuk beristirahat dengan nyaman di kediaman Uchiha," itu yang dikatakan oleh Fugaku, "walaupun kau adalah Hokage, namun tidak pantas seorang perempuan berada di sebuah rumah bersama dengan seorang laki-laki..."

"Tetapi masih ada Naruto dan juga beberapa ANBU yang menjaga rumahku, aku tidak sendirian bukan," Minako tampak tersenyum inosen sambil menatap Fugaku yang menepuk dahinya Secara tidak kasat mata karena kelakuan Minako, "tenang saja, toh tidak enak jika biasanya para Kage berada di rumah itu, tetapi Kazekage-sama malah menginap di tempat lain. Jadi, bagaimana Kazekage-sama?"

"Sama sekali tidak ada masalah..."

**.**

Ia tidak bisa berbohong kalau ia bisa melupakan dan langsung menjadi kuat setelah kematian dari suaminya. Baginya, tentu semuanya tidak akan sama saat ia sebagai seorang wanita harus bisa mengurusi anak terlebih ia harus mengurusi anaknya sendirian tanpa ada seseorangpun yang mendampingi.

Sering kali, saat malam menjelang seperti ini dan Naruto menangis, saat ia lelah ia hanya akan terdiam sambil menggendong Naruto seperti saat ini. Tidak bisa ia menghilangkan semua bayangan malam itu dari benaknya.

Bahkan saat seseorang menggendong Naruto, Minako seolah tertidur dan hanya diam membiarkannya.

"Kalau kau sampai seperti ini, anak ini akan benar-benar diculik oleh musuhmu," baru saat suara berat itu terdengar Minako tersentak dan segera menyadari kalau Naruto tidak ada di gendongannya. Menoleh kembali ia melihat Fugaku yang menggendong Naruto, "kau tidak sadar kalau aku masuk bahkan menggendong Naruto bukan?"

"Se-sepertinya aku tertidur, maaf Fugaku," Minako mencoba tertawa dan mencoba untuk mengambil Naruto yang sudah tenang dari Fugaku. Membaringkannya kembali, melihat saat iris mata yang semakin tertutup dan pada akhirnya tertidur, "jadi apa yang kau lakukan di-" Minako terkejut saat Fugaku menatapnya dengan serius, "Fugaku?"

"Apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Eh? Uh, mengantuk?" Fugaku benar-benar menepuk dahinya mendengar perkataan Minako. Bahkan saat seperti ini, semua jawabannya terdengar polos. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana sikap polos itu langsung berubah saat dihadapkan dengan masalah desa, seolah saat itu Minako berubah menjadi orang yang berbeda.

"Aku mengenalmu sudah lama Minako, lebih daripada Kushiro Uzumaki," Fugaku bisa melihat saat Nama itu disebut Minako tampak tersentak, "kau tidak mungkin langsung melupakan kejadian malam itu."

"Tentu, apa yang kau harapkan? Aku harus lebih kuat menghadapinya? Karena aku adalah seorang Hokage?" Minako menatap Fugaku dan saat itu wajahnya benar-benar ia paksakan untuk tidak mengeluarkan emosi berlebihan, "aku benar-benar mengerti, kau tidak harus mengatakannya padaku karena aku adalah Shinobi dan—"

"Kau tidak bisa jujur bahkan saat kau sendirian?"

"Eh?"

"Tidak bisakah kau menunjukkan apa yang kau rasakan didepan anakmu?" Fugaku masih berhadapan dengan Minako yang menatapnya dengan senyuman yang membeku dan mata yang tampak kosong, "meskipun kau seorang Hokage, meskipun kau seorang shinobi, tetapi kau tetap manusia biasa. Jangan bersikap seolah kau adalah seorang lelaki yang terus mencoba untuk tegar dan kuat."

...

"Aku tidak bisa, aku harus kuat untuk Konoha dan juga untuk anakku. Aku tidak bisa menunjukkan sisi lemahku meskipun aku menginginkannya. Aku bukan perempuan biasa Fugaku, aku adalah seorang Hokage," Minako menundukkan kepalanya dan hanya melihat lantai di bawahnya. Namun, ia tersentak saat Fugaku memeluknya dan membenamkan wajahnya di pelukan pemuda itu, "F-Fugaku?"

"Tidak ada yang melihat, aku, Naruto, bahkan para ANBU saat ini," Minako tidak bisa bergerak dari pelukan Fugaku saat itu, "tidak apa-apa. Hanya untuk kali ini..."

Seolah sebuah mantra yang terngiang di telinganya seolah itu adalah sebuah Genjutsu yang diberikan oleh Fugaku dan membuatnya merasakan nyaman dan bisa menjadi seorang perempuan biasa, bukan seorang Hokage maupun seorang Kunoichi Konoha. Dan saat itu terjadi, air matanya begitu saja keluar tanpa suara dan hanya isakan kecil meluncur dari mulutnya.

Mungkin bagi seorang Uchiha terutama sang pemimpin klan, shinobi tidak boleh untuk menunjukkan emosinya seperti sekarang terutama jika ia adalah seorang Hokage. Tetapi, pada saat seperti ini ia tidak harus mempertahankan ego sebagai seorang shinobi bukan, bagaimanapun Minako hanyalah seorang perempuan yang hampir kehilangan segalanya bahkan hidupnya sendiri.

**.**

"Aku bahkan belum pernah melihat Minako-sensei menangis," Kakashi, yang menjadi ANBU untuk menjaga rumah Hokage tampak melihat pemandangan itu dari jendela ruangan Naruto saat Fugaku memeluk dan menenangkan Minako, "yah, tidak masalah selama sensei bisa tenang."

_'Tetapi,' _Kakashi melirik kearah sampingnya, dimana Kazekage Sunagakure tampak berdiri dan hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan datar namun bisa terlihat kalau saat itu entah kenapa ia tampak cukup marah, _'serius, sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Minako-sensei hingga mereka memperlakukannya seperti ini...'_

Kakashi hanya sweatdrop dibuat semua ini, dan ia hanya berharap kalau kejadian ini tidak akan menjadi lebih parah lagi. Sementara sang Kazekage tampak hanya diam sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

_'Kenapa aku merasa kesal dengan pria itu? Dan kenapa aku merasakan sesuatu ketika melihat wanita itu?'_

**.**

Minako membuka matanya, entah apa yang terakhir kali terjadi setelah Fugaku memeluknya, tetapi yang pasti ia untuk pertama kalinya bisa menutup matanya dengan tenang dan tidur dengan nyenyak. Satu hal yang ia lihat saat membuka mata adalah langit-langit kamarnya.

Tunggu, sepertinya ia belum kembali ke kamar saat ia berada di ruangan Naruto bersama dengan Fugaku. Lalu, kenapa ia merasa menggenggam sesuatu-dan saat ia menoleh ia melihat Fugaku yang dalam keadaan duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan tertidur sementara ia memegang sebelah tangannya.

"Kau sudah bangun..." Fugaku tampak membuka matanya pelan saat melihat Minako yang bergerak dari tidurnya. Menghela nafas, sementara Minako membutuhkan waktu cukup lama untuk mencerna semua yang terlihat sebelum teriakan sang Hokage yang terdengar mengawali pagi di mansion Hokage itu.

**.**

"Kau yang tidak melepaskan tanganku saat kau tertidur setelah menangis," Fugaku tampak berada di ruang makanan kediaman sang Hokage dengan empat persimpangan di atas kepalanya dan juga sebuah bekas tamparan di pipinya, "aku memindahkanmu tetapi tidak bisa melepaskan peganganmu…"

"Maaf, aku tidak sadar kalau sudah memegang tanganmu," Minako tertawa dan memberikan sebuah omelet pada Fugaku. Menoleh saat mendengar suara langkah dan menemukan Kazekage yang tampak berjalan dan duduk di dekat Fugaku, "selamat pagi Kazekage-sama, tunggu aku akan membuatkan sarapan untukmu."

"Kau tidak punya seseorang untuk membantumu?"

"Tidak, aku lebih suka melakukannya sendiri. Aku hanya akan meminta bantuan kalau aku sudah sangat sibuk hingga tidak bisa melakukannya," Minako membalikkan omelet yang ia masak dengan cepat, "lagipula kalau hanya membaca laporan aku masih bisa menggunakan Kagebunshinku. Baki-san, bagaimana kalau kau ikut sarapan dengan kami?"

"Terima kasih untuk tawaran anda Hokage-sama, tetapi maaf kalau saya menolak," pria yang merupakan pengawal Kazekage itu tampak sedikit membungkuk.

"Kenapa semua laki-laki yang ada disekitarku bersikap seperti ini," Minako bergumam pelan sambil menghela nafas panjang, "hari ini anda akan pulang ke Sunagakure Kazekage-sama?"

"Begitulah, aku masih harus menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan."

"Ah pekerjaan Kage memang selalu menumpuk," Minako menerawang sambil menatap kearah depannya. Menaruh omelet pada piring, ia memberikannya pada sang Kazekage, "yah tidak terlalu mewah tetapi kuharap sesuai dengan seleramu!"

"Hm…"

"Kau bisa datang kemari kapanpun selama itu untuk tujuan yang baik. Dan mungkin kau juga bisa mengajak Gaara dan juga anak-anakmu yang lainnya agar bisa bermain dengan Naruto," Fuugaku benar-benar tidak habis fikir sampai mana Minako akan bersikap terlalu terbuka bahkan pada Sunagakure yang ia tahu sebelumnya tidak memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan Konoha.

"Hm, akan kufikirkan—" Kazekage itu tampak mengangguk saja. Ia memakan makanannya dengan cepat dan meletakkan kembali makanannya, "baiklah, sepertinya aku harus langsung undur diri. Terima kasih atas waktu dan juga jamuannya."

"Ah, aku akan mengantarkan anda Kazekage-sama…" Minako melepaskan apronnya dan segera berjalan untuk menghampiri sang Kazekage begitu juga dengan Fuugaku yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

Fugaku, Minako, dan juga Kakashi mengantarkan Kazekage sampai di depan gerbang Konohagakure. Tentu saja ada penjemput yang datang dari Sunagakure dan menunggu di depan gerbang itu sampai sang Kazekage dan juga Baki menghampiri mereka.

"Ah, ternyata Kazekage tidak seperti yang kuduga sebelumnya," Minako tertawa dan merenggangkan tangannya ke atas. Ia benar-benar cukup senang dengan pertemuan itu dan juga senang karena perasaannya sudah tenang, "aku belum berterima kasih padamu Fugaku, walaupun aku tidak tahu kenapa kau ada di rumahku malam tadi, tetapi fikiranku sangat tenang setelah malam itu."

Kakashi hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat dua orang penjaga gerbang Konoha yang salah paham dengan apa yang mereka dengar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau masih ingat kalau kau mengatakan kau tahu alasan perkataan Itachi waktu itu?"

"Oh yang saat itu, tentu saja aku tahu—" Fugaku tampak menatap Minako dan sedikit berharap dan menantikan jawaban yang akan diberikan oleh Minako, "kau—menyayangi—" bahkan Kakashi dan dua penjaga itu tampak tidak sabar untuk mendengarkan jawaban dari Minako, "kau menyayangi Itachi hingga ingin memberikannya seorang ibu bukan?"

GUBRAK!

Minako tampak bingung saat melihat Kakashi dan dua orang penjaga gerbang itu tampak terjatuh dari tempatnya berdiri. Fugaku sendiri tampak membatu dan tidak bergerak sama sekali dari tempatnya.

"Sudahlah, sensei—kau harus kembali bekerja…"

"Eh tetapi Fugaku—" Minako menunjuk Fugaku yang ada di depannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, ia akan baik-baik saja," Kakashi menghela nafas dan menepuk bahu mantan gurunya dan Hokage itu, _'__aku tidak tahu bagaimana Kushiro-san bisa sampai membuat sensei jatuh cinta…'_

"Baiklah…" Minako masih melirik pada Fugaku namun berbalik dan segera meninggalkannya menuju ke ruangan Hokage.

…

"Aku benar-benar akan sakit jantung kalau seperti ini…" Fugaku menundukkan kepalanya lesu sambil menghela nafas pasrah, sementara kedua orang penjaga itu tampak menatapnya dengan tatapan kasihan sambil bergumam.

"Kasihan…"

**To be Continue**

Mau di Time skip sampe berapa tahun? :D


End file.
